


A Date

by LoonyLupus



Category: DCU
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupus/pseuds/LoonyLupus
Summary: Just a date... but your suitor is the Joker...As always, I will note my beta in "gift this work."
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 1





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://katmor4lockwood-co.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fkatmor4lockwood-co.tumblr.com%2F).



The evening is quite promising for you.

Not only because of the first snow, or the unexpected discounts at your favorite shop. Even the weekend’s approach has nothing to do with it. Today there’s a date in store for you, and not just any date. The Clown-Prince of Crimes himself.

You are ready for it - in your very best outfit, with your head held high, you purposefully slowly walk up to the dark building, on the very top floor of which your partner is supposed to be waiting.

He sent you a colorful, raspy laughing Jack-in-the-box, which might have contained a good doze of poisonous gas but luckily instead hid a small note inviting you to a dinner for two.

The time is almost up, but you know you’ll make it. Cutting off the icy autumn wind, you slip through the entrance. A couple of minutes is all you need to get to the top floor. There a door awaits you, soft classical music coming through it. The darkness behind the door is only faintly chased away by the dim candle light, and shadows lurk within it. One of the shadows belongs to a man - him.

The haze of light barely touches his silhouette, but the colors enveloping his frame are coming through nevertheless. They are somber, yet the brightest Gotham has to offer. Purple, green, crimson red – they show off their defiant elegance before your eyes. He is standing opposite a huge window, confidently radiating his charm, and the city lights below are like spotlights illuminating a star on stage. The cozy round table is standing right in front of him, harboring candles and champagne.

“Well, hello there, sweetie,” he says languidly, smoothing his collar for one last time. “Right on time — I’m pleased with you! Won’t have to come up with a punishment for letting our dinner go cold.”

“What a pleasant surprise, J!” you answer, while he helps you out of your coat, in a gentleman-like manner, only to hurl the coat away indifferently and let it fall down in a heap. “But what’s the occasion?”

“If good mood allows, why not squeeze out all of the … juices from it?” His grin is merry, but dangerous lights are ceaselessly dancing in his eyes. “Anyway!” He throws up his hands and heads to the table, “Let me say, you are **_a sight to kill for_** …” his hands are pouring champagne, but his dark alluring eyes are fixed on you.

“Your own looks make my heart **_explode,_** love,” you say with a smile, taking a glass from his hands.

“Oh, what an excellent choice of words!”

The golden sparks of champagne merge with the white glitter of your necklace. Joker stands directly in front of you, holding a glass in his hand, the tips of his patent leather shoes almost touching your own.

“Weeell, what will our toast be?~” he chuckles, his voice is almost quiet.

“Um … For future success in defeating Batman?” you suggest with hesitation, unable to think of anything more ambitious.

“Aw, don’t try to sweet talk me, honey, we need something more original.” He giggles, waving his hand kindly. “How about … for the blast wave not getting us here, hmm?” he offers, squinting.

“Huh?”

Sudden furious thunder stuns you, forcing you to turn swiftly toward the huge window and briefly cover your eyes to protect them from the fiery brightness, taking over all the darkness around. Windows shake. The whole room is lit with a deadly red light. Joker’s white, smiling face looks terrifying and disturbingly joyful in it. Several buildings exploded, and even from where you stand you can hear people screaming.

“Fireworks for you, Y/N,” Joker says in a low voice, tensely holding back a cheerful laugh. Then he drinks his champagne in one gulp, and you, trying to quickly come to your senses, promptly follow his example. Then he runs his fingers along your cheekbone, playfully pats you on the cheek, and then picks up your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. “The brightest one for my sweet bun~”

His face is lowering to yours, and your frightened heart trembles - from the terror caused by the explosion, and from Joker’s intimate closeness that envelops you through his breath on your lips.


End file.
